1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to horse riding rein system that trains a user in the proper placement and maintenance of the user""s hands upon the reins while riding a horse.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Elegant and sophisticated in appearance, horse riding is a rather complicated art form to master. Attaining good horsemanship is not only important to the competitive rider, it is also important to the casual rider for safety of the rider as well as comfort of the horse. The riding reins are a key element in horse control and thus in attaining good horsemanship. The reins of a rider act in somewhat similar fashion to the steering wheel of a vehicle in that the reins help guide and control the actions of the horse. Therefore, in mastering good horsemanship it is necessary to have achieve mastery of the reins.
One aspect of proper rein control is proper hand placement upon the reins. The reins have two ends which are attachable to a bit in order to form a loop. Each side of the reins has a gripping section whereat the hands of the rider are to be placed. Placement of the hands within a particular portion of the gripping section is dependent on the maneuvers to be performed. For example, if the rider is performing dressage wherein tight maneuvers and sharp turns are to be performed, the rider wants to place her hands on the upper portion of the gripping sectionxe2x80x94relatively closer to the bitxe2x80x94in order to have a more firm control of the horse, while a rider that is galloping cross-country, wherein long straight-aways and gradual turns are to be expected, places her hands on the lower portion of the gripping sectionxe2x80x94relatively farther from the bitxe2x80x94in order to allow the horse to have more freedom.
While proper hand placement on the reins is second nature to experienced riders, proper hand placement can prove quite tricky to the beginning rider. Although riders understand the proper desired location of their hands during riding, executing theory into fact is oftentimes quite difficult. A rider will start a riding session with proper hand placement, but after an executed difficult maneuver, or an unexpected occurrence, will allow her hands to slip, either upwardly or downwardly along the reins, away from the desired location, thus not maintaining consistent contact with the hourse""s mouth.
Devices have been proposed that assist in proper hand placement on the reins during a ride. Some such devices use a mechanical barrier between adjoining hand grip portions on the rein that help prevent the hands of the rider from slipping from one portion to another during a ride. Other such devices utilize a tactile signaling method whereby a rider is able to tactilely determine if her hands are on the appropriate section of the reins.
Such prior devices give a rider feedback about hand placement, and if hand placement is incorrect, allow the rider to correct the hand placement on the reins. However, the prior art devices fail to help the rider maintain a firm grasp of the appropriate portion of the reins during a ride in order to develop the proper rein feel and muscle memory.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a device that allows a rider to position her hands on the appropriate portion of the gripping section of the reins and to maintain her hands threat during tricky or otherwise high pressure maneuvers. Such a device must be of relatively simple design and construction and must be easy to use.
The training rein system of the present invention addresses the aforementioned needs in the art. The training rein system allows a rider to position her hands on the appropriate portion of the gripping section of the reins and to maintain her hands thereat during tricky or otherwise high pressure maneuvers. The training rein system is of relatively simple design and construction and is easy to use.
The training rein system of the present invention is comprised of a set of reins, in combination with a left glove and a right glove, each glove to be worn by a rider, the set of reins attachable to a bit on a horse to thereby form a loop, the set of reins having a left side and a ride side, the left side having a left gripping section with a first portion and a second portion and the right side having a right gripping section with a third portion and a fourth portion, such that the left glove has a first mechanical fastener thereon and the right glove has a second mechanical fastener thereon such that when the left glove is worn on the left hand of the rider and the right glove is worn on the right hand of the rider and the rider grasps the left gripping section with the left hand, the left glove is mechanically fastened to the left gripping section, and when the rider grasps the right gripping section with the right glove, the right glove is mechanically fastened to the right gripping section. A first divider can be positioned between the first portion and the second portion of the left gripping section while a second divider can be positioned between the third portion and the fourth portion of the right gripping section. The first divider can form a first mechanical barrier between the first portion and the second portion and the second divider can form a second mechanical barrier between the third portion and the fourth portion. The first divider may be of a different color relative to the first portion and the second portion and the second divider may be of a different color relative to the third portion and the fourth portion. The first mechanical fastener may comprise a first portion of cooperating hook and loop material disposed on the left glove and a corresponding second portion of cooperating hook and loop material located on the left gripping portion of the reins and the second mechanical fastener may comprise a third portion of cooperating hook and loop material disposed on the right glove and a corresponding fourth portion of cooperating hook and loop material located on the right gripping portion. Alternately, the first mechanical fastener may comprise a first adhesive tape portion located a palm portion of the left glove such that the first adhesive tape portion contacts the left gripping section whenever the rider grasps the left gripping section with the left glove and the second mechanical fastener may comprise a second adhesive tape portion located a palm portion of the right glove such that the second adhesive tape portion contacts the right gripping section whenever the rider grasps the right gripping section with the right glove.